RVP!
by Pudo Ser Tan Facil
Summary: Canadax2p!Canada, red velvet pancakes, lemon, smut, yaoi etc. Usually thing. One shots.
1. Musk

Ignoring him became harder and harder to do. I was trying to make dinner until he came in wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maatt ~ " he whined, "Whaatt?" I mimicked his tone.

"Just admit it I know you're in musk season. It's obvious," he purred into my ear. Fuck.

"I have nothing to admit." I hitched my breath feeling his cold hand under my shirt. "Just admit it. There's nothing bad aboot it." Yeah right.

"Trying to cook here," Hissing under my breath I felt his pinkie slip inside my jeans. "Stop." It's like he's playing jump rope with my last line of sanity.

"Fine." He sighed sitting down at the table. I put our plates down taking a seat myself. Taking a bite of my food he instantly reached over connecting out lips, I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth. I had little time to react before he pulled away licking his lips, "Hmm, not bad." He smirked sitting back down. And he says I'm the one going through musk season.

"Eh, not as good as before." he said taking a few bites. "Sorry but I'm not a bird."

I sat down on the couch petting the little wolf pup of adorableness Navi as his parents were lying down on the floor. Luna had her paw on Kuma's face keeping him down. I have a feeling she senses my and Kuma's musk.

"What-cha doin?" Mattie said sitting down in my lap. "Trying to relax, what are you doing?" Wrapping his arms around my neck he rested his head on my chest. "Still trying to make you admit." he said softly, guess he's getting tired. I kissed the top of his head resting my head back. I looked over to Luna who looked at Kuma then me nodding, "Traitor." I mumbled.

"I knew it!" Mattie cheered sitting up with that adorable smile on his face, fuck, "Okay, I'm in musk season, fucking happy?!" He pulled me down forcing me into a kiss. I licked his bottom slipping my tongue into his mouth. God he tasted sweet. He pulled away resting his forehead on mine, panting.

"Had enough?" I smirked. His face blushed looking away a bit, "Something's...poking me.." My face flushed one, second Mattie's on my lap the next I have him pinned to the couch. This was the greatest sight: Mattie lying under me his face all flustered, his lips kiss swollen as he bit his lip.

"This what you wanted?" I smirked.

This was a side of Matt I never knew. I stared up at him a hint of white in his eyes being consumed by lust. A smirk planted on his face, "This what you wanted?" he asked.

"M..maybe.." I hitched my breath as he leaned down licking down the side of my neck. "What do you want Mattie?" He asked, his hot breath making me shiver. I tensed up as he bit down gently on my neck. "I-I don't know w-what you mean." He let out an annoyed huff forcing his leg between mine. I yelped at the sudden friction between us. "Let's take this upstairs," Matt said before swinging me over his shoulder.

"I'm not a rag doll!" I hissed, which only made him chuckle. Tossing me onto the bed I sat up starring at him as he took his shirt off.

"Like what you see?" He mocked, as if my face couldn't blush more. "Whatever Matt." I mumbled looking away. He crawled up to me kissing his way up my neck to my cheek, "Don't be like that." he teased unbuttoning my shirt. I bit my lip trying to keep quiet. I guess that drove him impatient for he practically ripped my shirt off. Grabbing my chin he crushed our lips together slipping his tongue in soon after. His hand creased down my stomach making its way into my jeans.

"Moan for me Mattie," his voice all gruff. I shook head my breathing becoming heavy, "Make me." He pulled away with the stoic face he always has. He grabbed my arm pulling me off the bed and onto the floor. Unzipping his jeans he pulled my face in close forcing me to look at him in the eyes. "Suck."

Reaching out Mattie pulled out Matt's semi-hard cock, before having any chance Matt grabbed the back of Mattie's head shoving him down almost to the hilt. With sudden pressure and stretching Mattie gagged his eyes beginning to water. Letting out a small muffled moan around the cock down his throat. Taking a minute Mattie let his throat gradually open to the accommodate the girth, taking this as his queue Matt began to move. Pants and swears escaping the older male's mouth Mattie could feel this going straight to his own need and lust. Whimpers could be heard as the small Canadian's curl was being twirled between Matt's fingers.

"That's right," Matt smirked pulling his lover off him, "This is the only way to make you moan isn't it?" he chuckled.

A line of saliva trailed down Mattie's chin a bit dazed off the recent event. "Think you can handle the rest?" Matt chuckled running the tip of his cock across Mattie's lips. Snapping back to his senses Mattie glared at him. Without warning Matt pushed him back down only half way this time. Mattie ran his tongue across the tip and down his shaft teasingly asking for more. Snorting Matt snapped his hips forward forcefully thrusting into Mattie's mouth. Obscenely and unashamedly Mattie moaned and groaned with the feeling of Matt fucking his mouth. The sent of sweat and sex filled his nostrils only adding to the pleasure.

Reaching down Mattie teased himself rubbing his throbbing cock through his tightening jeans. His moans and whimpers getting to Matt he ripped Mattie off him throwing back onto the bed. Letting out a moan Mattie unbuttoned his jeans receiving a shiver of pleasure as he kicked his remaining clothing off. Completely forgetting about Matt he began to pump his own throbbing need.

He heard a small chuckle near him, "Oh Mattie, layin in bed, playing with yourself." His eyes tightly shut Mattie couldn't see Matt nor did he care at the moment. "Moaning and groaning. Squirming and squealing," feeling Matt's hot breath run down the side of his neck Mattie bit his lip shaking his head. "N-no," he gasped out as Matt pinned his arms above his head.

"I can't leave you alone five seconds without you pleasuring yourself," the older male laughed peaking Mattie's lips. With small pop Matt inserted one finger into Mattie. "M-Matt," Mattie whimpered unaccountably. "I know," Matt said kissing his head before inserting a second digit. Mattie's face scrunched up as Matt scissored him, "I have to do this unless you want it to hurt like hell." Matt whispered in his ear inserting a third. Mattie nodding as he gripped the sheets tightly a moan vibrating its way up his throat. "Found it." Matt smirked, aiming for the same spot. "M..more.." Mattie panted. Switching positions Matt placed Mattie back on his lap hovering over his rock hard cock.

"You asked for it." Said Matt before filling Mattie to the brim. "FUCK!" Mattie moaned/screamed as Matt hit his prostate head on. "Matt why do you have to be so big?!" Rolling his eyes the older of the two smirked, "Can't handle it, Mattie?" Shaking his head Mattie place one hand on Matt's stomach and the other on his knee pulling himself off Matt before falling back down. Throwing his head back moaning Mattie repeating the process. "Shit, Mattie." Matt hissed grabbing his hips forcing him down as he thrusted up. "Matt!" The small Canadian screamed bouncing up and down on Matt's hard cock.

Pushing him down onto the Matt leaned forward crushing the two lips together as he pounded into the younger one. Mattie's screams and moans filled the air as Matt pumped Mattie's needy cock. Mattie's legs wrapped around Matt's waist and nails digging into Matt's shoulder blades no doubt leaving some new scars afterwards. "I-I'm a-a cum!" Mattie shouted as Matt teased his curl. Cumming hard in Matt's hand Mattie held Matt close to him the knot in his stomach released. "MATT." Mattie moaned loudly into his ear. "Fuck!" Matt yelled soon cumming himself.

The two collapsed on the bed covered in sweat and cum. Reaching over Matt pulled Mattie on top of him gently running his hand through his hair. "My arse hurts now hoser." Mattie mumbled sleepily, chuckling Matt kissed his head, "Je t'aime." He whispered.


	2. Deja Vu

Allen has been pressuring me to hang out with him Friday night. Not lying he's been spamming me with whatever he could email, text, call etc. It's been getting annoying, no matter how much I threaten to slit his throat he continues.

"You should really answer him, Matt." Mattie said as I turned my phone off. "Why should I? He probably wants to take me out to one of his stupid clubs in Vegas." He shrugged going over and kissing my cheek, "Well I have another meeting with my boss Friday night." I sighed out looking over at him. "Again? You've been having meetings every Friday night for the past month!" He giggled hugging me, "It's just some business on natural disasters, Jesus or Mexico is really getting tired of paying for them." I kissed his cheek sighing, why do people take my angel away from me?

Friday. Great I'm all alone in a big empty house while Mattie's away on that stupid meeting. I grabbed my phone looking through anything to distract my mind...of course. "What?" I said annoyingly answering my phone.

"Come on bro it's Friday night! Why don't you and me go and hang out somewhere!" I groaned rubbing my eyes, "Allen I already told you, NO." I heard him chuckle before answering, "Trust me little bro you won't regret this." I doubt that. "Fine," I sighed. "Where do you wanna meet up?" I wrote down the stupid address before finally hanging up on Allen.

"There you are," he smirked. "Yea, sorry for being six minutes late." I rolled my eyes. "What is this place anyways? Who names a club Deja Vu?" (The idiots who keep on construction even though my town is gonna run out of water in about five years.)

"It's a strip joint idiot." Allen laughed, "Allen I'm getting married why the hell would you make me come to a strip joint!?" Mattie is going to kill me!

"Call it a bachelor party, what kind of brother would I be of I didn't plan one for my little bro?" It was easy to tell I was pissed at this point I did not want to go somewhere that Mattie would probably get angry at. "Look trust me your little sweetheart won't get mad. Though I kinda am, dude I told you to wear black." Letting out an annoyed sigh he handed me his backpack. "I came prepared though change into that real quick." I swear to God I'm going to slap him. "Oh and one last thing you'll need these," he pulled out my old sunglasses and a black fedora. "You're pushing it." I said through grinding teeth. "It'll be worth it trust me. You won't want anyone recognizing you." Sighing annoyingly I the stupid shit on followed him inside.

The lights were dimmed, smoke trailed along the floor as both male and female stripers walked around, dancing or singing. One particular detail that each had a black cloth strapped to their eye, guess they don't want people to know their face. "Allen.." I growled threateningly already regretting this. "Come on or we're gonna miss the show." He smirked yanking my hand over to the other side of the room. There were a bunch of guys dressed up all as playboy animals, animal ears and aprons that's it. I was about to punch Allen but something caught my eye. A little playboy bunny..

"Welcome to show ladies and gentlemen," He said, I now knew why Allen brought me here. "You're gonna love the show~" he laughed. He whistled over the guy handing him a few bills. "My friend here will like a dance," He smirked. I gulped glaring at him but it was impossible for him to tell because of my shades. It didn't help what so fucking ever was the stupid music! He walked over to me giggling leaning chose to my ear, "One rule : No touching~" He purred into my ear. God I was going to kill Allen.

He did his hands down my chest applying small pressure as he licked the side of my neck. Shit. I could feel myself starting to lose it already, his hands slithered their way around my body as he bit his lip moaning lightly into my ear. Help myself has I grabbed his hips pulling him closer, instantly he pulled back slapping my hands away, "I said no touching." He huffed out waking away. Allen came back laughing his ass off. "What'd you do?" He laughed out. I shot him an icy glare before chasing the guy.

Sneaking my way back I found his dressing room knocking. Jeez, I feel like a teenager again. He opened the door already taken off the bunny ears, "Come to apologize?" He asked. "Actually I think it's you that's needs to apologize." I took of my shades looking down at him as blush and shock appeared on his face. "M..Matt.." he mumbled. I walked into his room locking the door behind us, "Yea my name's Matt." I said strictly. He trembled a bit looking down at the ground rubbing his right arm. "How did you..." "Find out? Yea I can thank Allen." He bit his lip trembling more, "I-I should have told you..." he mumbled. You know if I just didn't receive a lap dance by him I would be kinda pissed, but right now that wasn't on my mind. "I don't care," I hissed before crashing our lips together. Putting my hands on his hips I pulled him closer a small squeak escaping his lips. "We're going home, now." I commanded but he pulled my hand over to the side of the room, "You got a bed here?" I asked raising a brow. "Y-yea, b-but I never used it! I swear." He stuttered. I pushed him down roughly climbing over him pinning his arms above his head, "I got to get my whore nice and loose now don't I?" I asked. He stared up at me his lip quivering in fright. "Though I doubt it since you're such a slut. How much you wanna bet you're already loose from other guys fucking you." He bucked his hips up as I leaned down sucking and teasing his neck.

Mattie arched his back moaning, tilting his head to the side giving Matt more access. Matt enjoying it sucked lightly on Mattie's sweet spot on his neck causing the younger one to bit his lip whimpering. "Tell me how many have fucked you when I'm not looking?" Matt smirked, Mattie shook his head in protest. Letting go Mattie's hands Matt reached down and started undressing his partner ever so slowly. "No one! I belong to you only!" Mattie panted out, reaching up and unbuttoning Matt's shirt. Chuckling Matt kissed down Mattie's collarbone then sucked on his nipple. Each little nibble, every little touch just drove the Lust between the two. Rubbing a fore-finger around Mattie's crotch area Matt smirked whispering in the other's ear, "Why should I believe you? Leaving every Friday leaving me all alone," He chuckled, "A slut like you doesn't know what to do without a cock up your ass." The younger one clawed at Matt's shoulder blades if only Matt could realize what his dirty talk was doing to him. "No only you're aloud to touch me. Ngh..Matt please!" he gasped out. Matt grasped Mattie's cock rubbing it gently knowing just how to drive his lover insane. "Matt," he moaned trembling from the pleasure. Finally kissing Mattie not wasting time has he invaded the other's mouth with his tongue. Sucking on his lover's tongue sweetly savoring the taste has he pumped his hand giving Mattie the experience he most definitely wanted. His moans being muffled by Matt has he finally came in his hand.

"Is that all you can take?" Matt chuckled. Mattie's face was all flustered his heart rapidly beating as he shook his head, "N-no.." He panted out. "Good," chuckled Matt taking the rest of remaining clothing off. Mattie forcing his body to sit up on his elbows watching his partner strip. "Tell me mut : how badly do you want me?" His face reddening like mad Mattie looked down, "I want you no — I need you Matt! Please nothing can fill me in pleasure like you can." Matt let out a tsk lying down on the bed, "You can fuck yourself. Ride me." He commanded with a small hint of amusement in his tone. No objection Mattie lined himself up on Matt's dick. Arms behind his head as a smug smirk was on perfect view on his face, "No preparations? I thought you loved getting fingered, slut." Closing his eyes tightly Mattie lowered himself taking in Matt slowly. "But you love my tightness," Mattie moaned out pressing his hand down on his lover's abs. "Mmmm...Maatt..." His partner's name vibrated through his throat. Matt bucked his hips up causing Mattie to throw his head back in a gasp as he filled him to the brim. They stayed like that for a bit as Mattie adjusted to Matt's size, "..m...movvve..." He whined raising a bit before lowing himself down. Matt rolled his eyes thrusting up into his lover, "You're like a little bitch in heat." Mattie whimpered in response as he shifted himself a bit before letting out a gasp, "Jesus...you're so deep..." "That spot?" Matt said a little to smug, the feeling of Mattie tightening his muscles on his erection. Feeling of Matt throbbing inside him, hitting his prostate head on. Growing inpatient with Mattie's slow movements Matt pushed his lover down pounding into him senseless. Mattie pulled him down running his hands through Matt's hair. "Oh fuck yes!" It took Matt a moment to register that it wasn't him that yelled out, "My little angel knows how to swear." He spoke between moans. "Mmmatt...I-I'm gonna...c-c-cum...!" Mattie moaned out holding into Matt tighter. Reaching down he grabbed Mattie's cock pumping him in rhythm to his thrusts. "MATT!" Mattie came undone arching his back as he came. "Oh fuck," Matt groaned cumming soon after.

Left in an entanglement of limbs Matt pecked Mattie's lips, "You got what you wanted, mut?" He panted moving the strands of hairs in front of his face. Mattie couldn't do anything other than nod his head. "That's what I thought," Matt chuckled pressing his forehead against Mattie's. "J..je t'aime..Matt..." Mattie's voice all raspy from his screams. "I love you too." Matt sighed pulling him into his arms.


	3. Birthday Gifts

**This was suppose to be posted July 1st for Canada day, but I got busy. *sigh* Anyways this one-shot will be Nyo!Canada x 2p Canada...**

Today was of course July 1st, Canada day, Maddie's birthday, along with her fiance (and 2p) Matt. Unfortunately Matt was kept busy by his boss all week.

Maddie signed sitting up from the couch she'd been hoping to spend today with him. Feeling a familiar vibration she pulled her phone out. Amelia, the speech bubble said.

Amelia: Maddie!

RE: Yeah?

Amelia: OPEN THE DOOR SIS!

Rolling her eyes Maddie got up from her seat unlocking the front door immediately met with a bear hug from her sister.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She cheered out.

"Ow, oh thank you, but Amelia let go you're squishing me!" Prying herself out of her siblings grip she looked to see Amelia holding a present.

"That for me?" She asked adjusting her glasses.

"No, it's for Matt." Amelia rolled her eyes, "Of course it's for you! Well you and Matt." She smiled holding the box out.

"Thanks." Maddie replied pulling the bow off.

"DUDE! DON'T OPEN IT YET!" Amelia blurted out.

Maddie looked up raising a brow, "Why not?"

"Open it when you get upstairs. Anyways I gotta go find Alice you know how she is in July." Amelia saluted before turning her back walking down the porch.

"Hope you like it!" She laughed. "What am I saying? 'Course you won't like it, you'll love it!" Maddie rolled her eyes smiling waving her sister good-bye.

Shutting the door Maddie stared at the present in her hands. Curious to what Amelia your her. Going up to her room she began unwrapping the box.

Maddie tilted her head a bit seeing what's inside. A book or more specifically, "50 Shades of Grey" by E. L. James.

She's heard much talk about it, but doesn't know what it was really about. All she knew was: it was written by a British author, everyone says it was written poorly, and that it was originally a "Twilight" fanfiction.

She put the box down at the foot of her bed reading the back cover summary. She didn't expect much of the plot to be told so slipping out if her sweater Maddie lied in the middle of her bed reading the first page.

It didn't take long to see why everyone gave bad commentary on the story. Though the plot was a bit interesting to say the least.

Heat flushed her cheeks, her stomach felt like a pit, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Understanding clearly why people even bothered to read the book when it received a negative impact. It was getting a bit harder to concentrate on the book then herself when her mind began to fog. Trying to block out the need she crossed her legs continuing on with the book.

But it only grew as she read along imaging Matt doing all that with her. Her school girl personality easily hid her French sexual side from the world. Her bottom lip swelling up a bit from biting. Soon enough her own body betrayed her mind as her hand side down stroking small circles across her inner thigh.

Lightly tapping closer to a very sensitive area now. Rubbing her middle finger gently up and down getting the sensation through her jeans. Continuing on with the book she undid her jeans slipping her hand in rubbing her fingers across her clit.

A moan traveled through her throat as she pleasured herself. Putting the book down Maddie slid her free hand under her shirt un-hooking the back of her bra instantly getting a motion of relief from her chest. Panting as she massaged her left breast pinching playfully at her nipple.

Needing a littke more Maddie slid her finger inside moaning as her chest rose off the bed. Her entire body covered in intensive heat. Thurusting it in and out, pushing a bit further in each time. After a minute she added another finger. Her walls breaking open, and clenched themselves around her fingers. Repeating the process Maddie could feel herself slowly drowning into the pleasure, and added a third.

Closing her eyes tightly Maddie slowly brought her fingers out then back in. Her thumb teasing her clit as she moaned out the only one in her head, "M..Matt.."

Thrusting her fingers in deeper Maddie continued imaging Matt there watching her.

After a quick thrust her back arched as she gasped out. She repeatedly aimed for the same spot. Yet it was only teasing for her fingers could only do so much.

She pulled her jeans down kicking 'em off, and accidentally kicking the box off her bed too. It made a thud sound meeting the floor as if something else was still in it.

Groaning Maddie pulled her fingers out sitting up, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. Looking to see where the box fell: a long pink rubber rod was one the floor. She clearly missed it when first opening the gift.

If her mind wasn't so clouded she would be yelling at Amelia over the phone for such a ridiculous gift, but instead she reached down grabbing it.

Excitement filled her veins as she turned it to its lowest setting. Lying back down Maddie pulled her panties off lowering the foreign object to her lips. Gasping as she teased her entrance before thrusting it in quickly. A loud moan escaped her lips as she arched her back feeling waves of pleasure consume her.

Turning the setting up Maddie thrusted her new toy inside her. There was a bit of pain since she forced the vibrator in forcfully, but it soon went away replaced with pleasure. Sweat rolled down her forehead as her free hand played with her breats completely zoned out from the world. Finding the same spot as before she sped her hand up wanting it more. Soon after loosing the rhythm her hand moved sloppily, but it wasn't noticable. Feeling her climax nearing she moved as quickly, and rough as she could clutching her eyes tightly shut as her mouth opened wide moaning out, "Matt...!"

Her walls tightened around the toy as it continues to vibrate. Open mouth panting Maddie turned it off giving herself a few slow thrusts before pulling it completely out. Dazed in her own world she brought it up to her lips licking her juices off.

"Damn you're kinky." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Dropping her toy Maddie turned to see Matt leaning against the doorway with the biggest smirk on his face.

"If I'd known this is what you do when you're alone I would have put cameras up." He chuckled standing up right.

Maddie was at a lost for words. Her entire face was flustered with embarrassment and pleasure. Matt had just seen her...oh God how long had he'd been watching her?!

"Come here." He ordered. Letting her bangs cover her face. Maddie hesitated before getting up, pulling her shirt down as far as she could walking over to Matt.

Putting his hand on her chin lifting Maddie's head up making her look at him. "Care to tell me about that little show?" He smirked.

If it were possible Maddie's face would seem to have gotten redder. "I...Amelia-"

"So Amelia gave you your new toy?" He teased stroking her cheek with his thumb. Looking down at her feet refusing to look at him she nodded.

"Tsk," He frowned. "You know I'm here for you, why need a stupid toy?"

Looking up at him in shock Maddie's met with her fiance's lips crashing into hers. She melted easily into his embrace as Matt wrapped his arms around her waist.

He lifted Maddie up lying them both on the bed, her small figure being towered by him. Leaving her lips Matt kisses down Maddie's jaw line attacking her neck with kisses, and bites. She moaned moving her head to give him more access as her hands gripped his shirt.

"Mmm, impatient are we?" He chuckled stroking her inner thigh. "You need to take it slowly." Yelping Maddie bit her bottom lip as Matt's fingers probed her sensitive lips.

"You're soaking too." Matt pulled his fingers back seeing them covered in her juices.

She bit her lip keeping her eyes away from Matt's feeling both embarrassed and horny. Sitting up Matt looked down at her. His dark eyes absorbing every inch of her.

"Undress me." His voice sounding a bit raspy. Slowly sitting up on her knees she ran her hands down his chest keeping her head down.

"I look better without clothes on." He chuckled. Maddie only nodded reaching for his tie loosening it. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she held in. Dropping the cloth she began unbuttoning his shirt. The feeling of her face heat up at she slid his shirt down past his shoulders staring at his bare chest.

Helping herself Maddie ran her hands down feelings his bare skin. It felt hot under her touch as she moved along the curves his muscles. Grabbing her hands Matt smoothed them over his shoulders behind his neck as he leaned down giving a gentle kiss.

Parting her lips Matt slipped his tongue in feeling around the wet cavern. Maddie didn't put up much of a fight as Matt dominated her tongue sucking it lightly.

Reaching down Matt ghost his hand up her thigh to Maddie's back, making her bend backwards; lying back down.

"I got a treat for ya," his eyes hinted with lust and something else: mischievous. Gulping Maddie only nodded as she saw Matt unbuckle his belt, tossing it aside then pulling his pants off.

"Since you like sucking off a toy let's see how you can handle the actual thing." He smirked pulling out his cock.

Feeling her cheeks burn Maddie looked up at Matt trying her best not to stare at him. "What's wrong, doll?" He chuckled leaning down.

Taking a breath Maddie got down on all fours looking at the bed refusing to meet his eyes.

"Come on Maddie you shouldn't be the only one having fun." He chuckled smugly rubbing the tip along her cheek, causing her to let out a soft squeak.

Closing her eyes tightly Maddie quickly rose her head taking only the the tip into her mouth. Immediately followed by Matt swearing under his breath.

She moaned, hungrily sucking his tip before taking more of him into her mouth. Taking as much as she could into her mouth, using her hand to take the few inches left that didn't fit in her mouth.

"Damn...you're not...half bad.." Matt said between pants. Hollowing her cheeks Maddie wrapped her tongue around him licking around his cock.

"Fuck Maddie." Matt moaned putting a hand behind her head forcing her down taking more of him. Holding back as much as she could before her gag reflex took in. Pulling back Maddie sat in front of Matt panting as precum smeared her lips.

She looked up at him licking her lips making an audible pop smiling a bit. "Y..you're welcome."

Pushing her down Matt leaned over Maddie licking an biting down her neck as she bit her bottom lip moaning at every touch. Lifting her shirt up he slid his hand under teasing her nipple with his thumb as he played with her breasts.

"S..stop teasing..!" Maddie gasped out. Matt chuckled lifting her leg wrapping it around his waist. "So impatient." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Please.." she begged wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowly Matt pushed in as Maddie dug her nails into his skin. She may have prepped herself, but that toy never would have prepared her for someone like Matt.

Getting the hint Matt stopped about a quarter in letting Maddie adjust to him. Her walls tightened around him welcoming him as the heat around his throbbing cock rose.

"Move." Maddie breathed out allowing Matt to push in deeper ripping her open more. It was driving Matt crazy with lust. Straighting upright he reached over grabbing Maddie's other leg lifting it over his shoulder as Maddie lied beneath him: her arms on either side of her head, panting with half lidded eyes.

It was a sight worth killing for. Nodding her head Matt thrusted slowly in and out of her watching as she absorbed his cock hungrily.

Gripping the sheets tightly Maddie closed her eyes not bothering to stay quiet as she whimpered, and moaned as Matt dominated her.

Quickening his pace Matt groaned loving the feeling of Maddie eating him right up. He kept aiming a bit in different places before Maddie moaned loudly shaking her head. "There!" She whimpered rolling her hips trying to make Matt move.

Pulling out leaving only the tip before thrusting back in hard aiming for the same spot. Maddie arched her chest up opening her mouth wide moaning. "Matt..!" That was all he needed before pounding into her senseless keeping a rhythm.

The sound of skin snapping, Maddie moans, and Matt's swearing filled the air. Maddie looked over at Matt, her breasts bouncing as she tried see through her dazed eyes.

"I..I'm g-going...t..to..!" Was all she could make get out as Matt quickened his pace thrusting rougher. Soon after she came open mouth moaning Matt's name gripping tightly to the sheets.

Matt continued thrusting into her until he finally came with a less romantic, "Fuck!"

Maddie reached out with what strength she had left kissing Matt. It wasn't lustful or passionate just a simple kiss. Pulling the sheets over them Matt wrapped his arm around her running his fingers through her hair.

"Happy birthday Maddie." He whispered kissing her head. Yawning Maddie rested her head on his shoulder mumbling, "Happy birthday."


End file.
